Sea Witch
by Moonstonedsaphire
Summary: A new villain in school is as wicked as her story tells, but not to her new friends or actually not to very many people at all. What's made her choose her story? Raven finds her secrets, may make her story more interesting than anyone could've expected.


Her hair was brown, somehow, it was gray at the tips and looked like a red at the roots. Which is pretty normal compared to the wicked tresses around school. But unique, especially in the fact it was a plain bob, fairly long in length but just short of her shoulders with a beachy wave to it.

She was fair-skinned, though it was almost see-through blue-gray in in some places. Unlike the other girls her make up didn't include eyeshadow, she did love strangely colored lipsticks. Though today was a plain black lipstick day. Since it was the first day of school, and she had that villain shtick to uphold.

But back to the important stuff, her looks. She rocked a pair of high-waisted, jet back, torn skinny jeans. Yeah, no skirts here, she's in love with her new legs and is all about showing those bad boys off. And believe me those legs did not disappoint. Her top had a corset vive, strapless and fitted but ended just before her jeans began, covering the sliver of skin showing with see-through frills of sparkling teal, parted in the front. Over it, a cropped leather jacket, in black of course, the back had a grey tentacle pattern, like flames.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention her name, her name is Hecate Darkseas. She's the niece of the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid fairytale. The Sea Witch died in her fairytale so Hecate's the next in line. If I remember correctly Hecate doesn't want to be killed but doesn't mind inheriting the dark magic of her aunt and plans on being a great sea witch none the less.

But back to her first day, I think Hecate in for a wild ride, in this school of royals vs rebels.

…

Walking into her first class of Home Evil-nomics, Hecate runs into none other than our favourite rebel, Raven Queen.

…

"Class!" Professor Baba Yaga screeched getting the classes attention. "We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself and your story."

Recognizing her cue, Hecate stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Hecate Darkseas, but I prefer Tee. And if you insist on calling me by my first name make sure you say it right. Heh-Cah-Tee. Not Heh-kate. I'm the niece of the Sea Witch, next in-line for her story since she met her predictable end in her story. Wicked to meet you." She addressed with rehearsed emphasis on her name. She hated when people messed up her name. Otherwise she seemed extremely unenthusiastic about her newly received destiny.

When she sat back down, the purple-and-black-themed girl next her turned to her.

"Hey, Tee, I'm Raven Queen, we're getting partner project today, you wanna work together?" Raven whispered excitedly to her.

Seeing no other options, she decide to work with Raven. It wouldn't hurt her to work with someone as well known as the daughter of the Evil Queen. Though she seemed a little too nice to be evil.

"Sure" Tee whispered in reply not voicing, that she recognized the girls name, and her story. And turned to listen to the professor prattle on about making minions of any animal or inanimate object and how what they were contorts there evil personality.

…

As they walked out of Raven turned excitedly to Tee.

"Oh so excited! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends come on!" Grabbing Tee by the wrist and dragging her through the halls of Ever After High.

…

Although Raven was enchanted with her new wicked friend, her friend seemed a little less enchanted by Hecate ease with her dark magic.

…

Dragging Tee to a cafeteria full of colorful fairytale characters, Raven's friends came flocking over.

"So Raven, what's the big news?" A chill, well-tanned brunette in pink said as she walked over with the rest of the crowd.

"A new student! THIS IS TEE!" Raven spewed excitedly. "She's got the same schedule as me and the same kind of magic! And Tee introduce yourself!" Turning excitedly to a very overwhelmed, future Sea Witch.

"Um... hey", was all Tee could get out as the crowd seemed to crush in on her everyone smiling, unaware of the magic threatening to push them away from her.

A wave of question crashed down on her, feeling really claustrophobic. Tee's eyes lit up and a ring of dark teal magic pushed the crowd back.

"Uh, Tee are you okay?", Raven said gently, approaching her slowly so not to upset her again.

"I'm better now, I didn't realize land people were okay with being so close together. You looked a solid wall of people." Tee tried to explain without offending the land people, that in the ocean wiggle room is necessary for survival. " I mean, in the ocean enclosed space restrict your fin space. Making you practically dead meat."

"Oh, so your claustrophobic- fear of small or crowded spaces?" called a pale, blonde in a sing-song voice.

"Uh, yes, I guess so", nodded Tee with a small smile, glad she defined the word her vocabulary was limited when came to many fancy technical terms. The sea couldn't really keep updated dictionaries, they weren't made in water proof editions.

"So why do not you introduce yourself now that we're all seated?", giggled a wild-eyed, turquoise and purple haired girl.

"Great Idea, Maddie!", Raven chimed in.

"Ok", nodded Tee begrudgingly, "I'm Hecate Darkseas, niece of the Sea Witch. But please just call me Tee."

"OH MY EVER AFTER! YOU'RE THE NEXT SEA WITCH HOW EVIL", screeched an overly excited blonde, " Maybe you could convince Raven to-"

"APPLE!" Raven interrupted threateningly. "I'm writing my own destiny, you can't change my mind."

"Apple? Your Apple White?- Wait, you can write your own destiny?", Tee asked her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Well I haven't gone poof yet so, yeah I think you can." Raven explained confidently.

"You don't like your story?", questioned Apple, who was thinking of the other new student Meeshell Mermaid, a royal that could lose her story to her villain rebellion against her story.

"Only the part where I get killed by the Prince after taking over the sea, otherwise no problem at all." Tee said icily, threatening magic gleaming in her eye. Making a lot of the crowd shy away in fear of more than just a shove back coming there way.

"You mean you just want to slightly alter your story?", questioned a now wary Raven.

"Well, yeah, if I shirked the rest of the story I'd lose my magic. It's only by inheriting the title I got it, and I love it. Magic is so interesting to study but now to actually have it is a dream come true." Explained a now, fairly happy fairytale villain. "And I mean the last Evil Queen edited her story so she didn't die like the queen before her. Wait, you didn't know your mom changed her story?"

A dumbfounded Raven shook her head, shock written all over her entire being.

"Well you wouldn't believe your mom's story before she came to Ever After High."


End file.
